


Восходит Солнце

by Evillight



Category: Exosquad (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Canon Compliant, Childfree, F/M, Post-Canon, Violence, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evillight/pseuds/Evillight
Summary: Отягощённый памятью оригинала, Фаэтон-клон ищет себя в послевоенном мире. Вынужденный противостоять ненависти людей и своим внутренним демонам, он вступает в неравный бой со старым врагом, также унаследованным от предка. Он избегает политики, но однажды она настигает его и ставит перед выбором между личным комфортом и судьбой неосапиантской расы. И, несмотря на всё зло, причинённое ему людьми, он проникается сильнейшими чувствами к одной из учёных, контролировавшей его пробуждение...
Relationships: Фаэтон-2 / землянка





	1. Возрождённое зло

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Клон Фаэтона - мой "канонный ОМП". В последней серии нам показали его тело в капсуле, ни словом не обмолвившись о личности.  
> Новый Фаэтон абсолютно не интересуется мировым господством! Темы войны и власти его раздражают, к историческому следу предка он не может и не хочет отнестись серьёзно, хотя стоило бы. В остальном же он настоящий Фаэтон - гордый, жёсткий, мстительный и беспощадный к врагам.
> 
> Месседж для сторонников идеи всеобщего примирения рас сразу после 2 сезона: эту историю вы читаете на свой страх и риск! В Конгрессе усиливаются позиции правых, дискриминация раскатанных в блин неосапиантов достигает пика. Это зло и прощению не подлежит, но идеалы беззубого добра я топчу грубыми, лапчатыми фаэтоновскими берцами, ибо кто терпит зло - тот сам злодей.
> 
> Развею непонятки о метках и предупреждениях.  
> Отклонения от канона: сюжетная линия канона не искажена, но некоторым событиям даны не озвученные на экране объяснения.  
> Асексуальные персонажи: отношения Фаэтона и Виктории - гет, но асексуальный, потому что подавляющее большинство неосов асексуальны, как и 3% людей, к которым относится Викки. При этом романтические чувства они испытывают - причём самоценные, не "тусклые" и не "урезанные".  
> Чайлдфри: синюки не хотят "быть людьми". Как ранние генерации, так и последняя, которой "дарована" способность беременеть и рожать, считают это мерзостью вроде скотоложства. Это против ИХ природы!  
> Мультсериал НЕ ДЕТСКИЙ - поэтому фанфик тоже НЕ ДЕТСКИЙ! Присутствует насилие, мат, рассуждения на острые социально-политические темы.

* * *

  
\- Он очень опасен, доктор Сян. Как вы яхту назовёте, так она и поплывёт, - полушёпотом изрёк высокий веснушчатый мужчина, искоса поглядывая на дисплей, где перемигивались медицинские показатели, и на сотрудницу рядом. Поправив белоснежный халат, он сложил руки на груди и сосредоточился на нестабильных зигзагах энцефалограммы.

Ассистентка, молодая латиноазиатская метиска, слегка нахмурилась. Весь её вид прямо-таки вопил, что она создана для бдений в лаборатории, но именно сегодня, именно сейчас смертельно устала и держится на одной лишь воле. В менее интеллектуальных кругах людей с таким амплуа обзывают протокольными роботами и практически всегда это суждение оказывается весьма далёким от истины.

\- Вы верите, что имя влияет на судьбу? – тихо спросила она.

\- В данном случае да. Тут не только имя, тут вся топология личности на момент считки мнемонической матрицы! А личность опасная.

\- Мистер Эрнелл, психика – это река, в которую нельзя войти дважды, даже если речь о клоне с памятью оригинала. Нас интересует, насколько они будут схожи, но то, что это клон, не даёт нам права полагать, что всё известно наперёд. Честно говоря, мы даже толком не в курсе, чего ждёт Управление. Лучше яхте плыть, как ей угодно, а мы понаблюдаем с берега.

Руководитель пожевал губами и коротко кивнул.

\- Хорошо, Виктория. Я не ошибусь, если назначу вас куратором объекта? – требовательно посмотрел Эрнелл на девушку. - Вы получите свободу действий в применении методик, но на вас ляжет ответственность за его поведение.

\- Мне не привыкать, - вымученно улыбнулась та.

\- Отлично, - подмигнул он, - приступайте. Высокие гости уже в пути.

Он вышел, скользящая дверь открылась и закрылась, выпустив его из комнаты, освещённой приглушённым светом настенных ламп. Виктория осталась одна. Или не одна?

Цилиндрический контейнер с искусственной амниотической жидкостью подпирал собой потолок. Масса внутри была жёлтой, густой и такой мутной от биоактивных реагентов, что контуры тела содержавшегося там существа едва просматривались. В последние две недели его ударно накачивали гормонами и тонизирующими составами, и персонал всё чаще замечал, как подрагивают ладони и ступни, как непроизвольно напрягаются и расслабляются превосходно развитые мышцы. Всё происходило в разы быстрее, чем при нормальном выводе неосапиантов из пренатального анабиоза, так что его нервная система была порядком перегружена, но он всё ещё спал и не подозревал о том, что было ему уготовано. Не знала этого и Виктория Сян, дневавшая и ночевавшая на изолированной базе почти целый год.

Она приблизилась и прикоснулась к толстому стеклу там, где к нему изнутри прислонялась облепленная электродами рука объекта. Тяжело вздохнув, она провела вдоль мощной конечности пальцами, как бы извиняясь за творимое начальством. Камеры слежения её не смущали, она знала пароль на доступ к видеопотоку и редактировала его множество раз.

"На это я не подписывалась... но чему быть, того не миновать", - пронеслось в её мыслях.

Даже подчёркнуто серьёзный внешний вид учёной не смог скрыть её замешательства. Изящное лицо с аккуратным носом, нетипично светлыми зелёными глазами, острым подбородком и тонкими губами утратило роботическую невозмутимость. Она растрепала густые чёрные волосы, сняв резинку и помассировав макушку. Поморгав, она выдохнула и, справившись с минутной слабостью, вновь зачесала шевелюру в строгую, протокольную причёску в виде фигушки на затылке.

Время поджимало, нужно было готовиться к визиту представителей Управления.

* * *

  
На контрольном табло загорелся зелёный индикатор. Система жизнеобеспечения дала одобрительный сигнал и насосы откачали из капсулы желеобразное вещество. Тяжёлое тело лишилось опоры и медленно осело на дно.

Виктория крепко стиснула в руках электронный блокнот, куда записывала всё, что видела и слышала. Ей не нравилось, что объект выглядит таким бледным, но то были всего лишь последствия запоздалого пробуждения. Всё-таки прошёл год с того дня, как его обнаружили экзолётчики, и ещё неизвестно было, насколько долго его, уже сформировавшегося, мариновал в анабиозе предшественник – первый, изначальный Фаэтон. Седативные препараты, непрерывно поступавшие в кровь, своё чёрное дело сделали, из-за чего ему предстоял долгий курс адаптации. На этом работа научного коллектива, согласно договору, будет завершена, счета пополнятся деньгами, а дальнейшая судьба объекта скроется за семью печатями. Да, это значилось в условиях – исполнителей обязали заранее отказаться от претензий к заказчику.

Имени Виктории Сян в договоре не упоминалось. Она значилась не членом научной группы, а младшим ассистентом ведущего нейрофизиолога, и подпись её стояла только под персональным обязательством о неразглашении гостайны. Солидного термина "куратор", синонима няньки, психолога и медэксперта, там тоже не было. Из лучших побуждений Майкл Эрнелл просил Управление нанять на эту должность неосапиантку, но получил резкий выговор и уверение, что подобные идеи наказуемы. Чуть позже он узнал, что марсиан нет ни среди спонсоров, ни даже среди учредивших проект правительственных лиц. Управление состояло исключительно из людей-силовиков, что казалось Эрнеллу неправильным и вызывало тяжёлые мысли о том, что он втянут во что-то противозаконное. С ним и группой они связывались через агентов, периодически проверявших, всё ли идёт по плану, и это также добавляло нервотрёпки.

Ведущий нейрофизиолог, пожилой седобородый профессор Дирк, вырвал Викторию из раздумий:

\- Викки, - по-отечески обратился он к ней, - он скоро очнётся?

Неуставно, неформально, но привычно.

\- Зависит от стимуляторов, - мрачно ответила она, цепко следя за тем, как шестеро крепких медбратьев, покряхтывая, поднимают объект и кладут на каталку.

\- К их прибытию он должен быть в сознании, - пожал плечами Эрнелл.

\- Стандартной дозы не хватит, а если вколем слоновью, он умрёт.

Над дверью загудел зуммер и она отъехала. Заглянул охранник, слышавший часть разговора:

\- Не торопитесь, они опоздают на пять часов. Ночью был шторм и кораблю пришлось сесть на лёд.

В кои-то веки шторм был радостным известием! Виктория ненавидела штормы, тем более такие жуткие, как здесь, на побережье Гренландии. Прожив шесть лет в Пекине и двадцать в Бразилии, она терпеть не могла холод, но если непогода задержит проверяющих, то на долю объекта выпадет меньше страданий.

Судя по тишине в процедурной, реанимационные мероприятия проходили в штатном режиме. Так казалось Викки, пока она не услышала тревожный писк компьютера. Сразу же насторожённо загомонили санитары:

\- Почему он до сих пор не дышит?

\- Пульса нет!

Её руки похолодели. Растолкав коллег, она рванулась в процедурную и подбежала к кровати, на которой лежал бездыханный Фаэтон-2, приодетый в серую пижаму и опутанный датчиками. Консоль показывала нитевидную линию, но санитары уже вовсю над ним трудились. Один прижимал к его лицу кислородную маску, второй со старшим на "и раз, и два!" орудовали дефибриллятором, от чего огромное мускулистое тело на полметра подбрасывало над матрацем. Виктория была не у дел, созерцая, как её подопечного вырывают из скользких лап смерти, и бездействие её решительно не устраивало.

Наконец, нить на табло сменилась ритмичной кривой. Пациент раздышался, состояние стабилизировалось. Некоторое время врачи боялись спугнуть результат, но кризис, по-видимому, миновал. Виктория бросила блокнот, оттёрла медбрата и подошла к койке поближе.

Взглянув на жёлто-красную племенную метку на лбу объекта и с усилием приструнив руку, потянувшуюся к его плечу, дабы похлопать, как обычного больного в обычной больнице, она совсем не ожидала, что в это мгновение широко раскроются янтарные глаза. Она отпрянула, но, обратив внимание на расфокусированные зрачки, удивилась и вздрогнула. На неё смотрел вовсе не кровавый диктатор, пылающий ненавистью к землянам. В лучшем случае это была его "ранняя версия", ничего кровавого - окромя Великого Неосапиантского Восстания 2069 года - ещё не совершившая, в худшем... просто новосозданный индивид, владеющий лишь базовыми комплексами телодвижений, навыками самообслуживания и речью. Как такое могло получиться?! Слепок мнемонической матрицы оригинала, заносимый в мозг клона, гарантирует наличие всей памяти о жизненном опыте до момента считки! Именно поэтому клоны Дракониса, Тайфунуса и Шивы приступили к своим обязанностям сразу после извлечения из инкубационных капсул. Но это…

На ярком свету стало заметно и то, что до этого утаивалось за мутью физраствора - визуальный соматический возраст. Скуластое лицо Фаэтона-2 имело намного более молодые черты, чем у его матёрого родителя, заживо пожранного аутомутационным синдромом. Объяснение могло быть только одно: этот, конкретно _этот_ клон был создан задолго до своего сиблинга, погибшего во взрыве флагмане "Олимп-2".

\- Вот дерьмо... - прошептал Эрнелл. - Парень, сколько лет ты бултыхался в колбе?

* * *

  
Свет с потолка, стекло с односторонней проницаемостью, голые ровные стены. Тишина. Её можно было бы назвать гробовой, если бы не колкая резь в ушах. Свежая татуировка со штрихкодом на плече чесалась, но он ничего не мог поделать – наручники приковывали его руки к спинке вмурованного в пол кресла. То же самое и с ногами.

Виктория была резко против таких излишеств. Объект не проявлял агрессии. Он вообще ничего ещё не проявлял, кроме недовольства, когда бешеный свет ударил ему в глаза, но и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы визитёры настояли на полных мерах предосторожности.

Их было четверо, а охранников, прилетевших с ними, десять. Трое остались снаружи, на сорокоградусном морозе, семеро находились рядом с господами с обратной стороны стекла. Они были облачены в десантную механоброню и вооружены бластерами. Викки не видела посадки, не слышала их разговора с Эрнеллом, но тот успел сказать, что они прилетели на элитном транспорте в сопровождении экзолётов без опознавательных знаков.

\- Яблоко. Стол. Рука…

Виктория показывала объекту чёрно-белые картинки и он безошибочно узнавал предметы, но вдруг задумался и взглянул на неё вопросительно:

\- Нож?

\- Нет, - без упрёка покрутила она головой. - Внимательнее. Это домик с острой крышей, у него окошечко есть.

Зрительного контакта она избегала. Так советовал Дирк. Он почерпнул немало сведений о Фаэтоне из записи показаний его подельников, говоривших, что прямой взгляд в глаза император расценивал как вызов. Единственной, кому он это позволял, была Ливия, ныне отбывавшая пожизненный срок в тюрьме на Аляске, но с ней никому не удавалось пообщаться, потому что она наотрез отказывалась говорить с "человечьей мерзостью". С неосапиантами, впрочем, тоже. Трэкса она нецензурно обругала, а в Марсалу, навестившего её с её любимым ликёром, швырнула кружкой.

\- Это нож, - упрямо гнул свою линию Фаэтон-2. Он склонил голову набок, но продолжал смотреть на девушку, не моргая. Брови наморщились, зрачки расширились. В заторможенном подсознании блуждали тени почти истлевшей чужой памяти.

\- Согласна. Расскажи подробнее.

\- Тяжёлый электрический нож… для резки… - ещё больше нахмурился он, - э-э, камней. Больших красных камней. Которые едут на тележках в кольцо света наверху.

В этих словах Виктория увидела немало смысла и быстро занесла в блокнот догадку: память о марсианских рудниках сохранна. Первичное обследование показало, что мнемоническая матрица в его мозге датирована не 2122-ым годом и даже не 2118-ым, а аж 2072-ым, и, естественно, за год без надлежащей поддержки почти изгладилась. И, тем не менее, она решилась копнуть глубже:

\- Как берут этот нож?

\- Два пальца в ухват, два по бокам, вот так, - Фаэтон-2 явно хотел показать наглядно, однако наручники помешали. Он дёрнул щекой и стиснул зубы, не выказав дальнейшего протеста, но Виктория была готова побиться об заклад, что за стеклом начался оживляж.

\- Я поняла.

\- А ещё им удобно бить, - вдруг сказал он, глядя перед собой, но уже не на неё, - под коленные сочленения и в батарею. Главное – повалить, пробить лобовое стекло, а потом…

Помутневшие глаза были направлены в пол, он силился вспомнить дальше, но прошло три тягостных минуты, а он всё молчал и молчал. Викки видела, как он весь напрягся подобно змее перед броском, и если бы он не был прикован, у неё была бы серьёзная причина для беспокойства. Дыхание Фаэтона-2 стало рваным и тяжёлым, он застонал и хотел схватиться за голову, но опять помешали кандалы. Он обмяк, а консоль, к которой тянулись провода от нацепленных на его кожу датчиков, замигала красным.

\- Больно, - скривился он. Балансируя на краю обморока, он нашёл в себе силы взглянуть на учёную исподлобья.

\- Я дам тебе аминазин и ледяной компресс, - шепнула она, положив руку на его горячий, как сковородка, лоб.

Ладонь её была приятно прохладной. Он прикрыл глаза...

_"Золотистые. Как два солнца!"_

\- Снимите наручники, - попросил он, и Викки почувствовала себя неуютно. Прошмыгнувшая мысль немало удивила её: если бы обстоятельства позволили, она бы сняла. До этого она боялась, что он сломает кандалы и свернёт ей шею, но если он просит, да ещё и без приснопамятной надменности своего предка, то это признак доверия.

\- Нельзя. Извини, я не должна была допытываться про нож.

Прежде чем объект смог бы ответить, в камеру вошли трое конвоиров в механоброне и один из них воткнул ему под лопатку стокубовый шприц. Он сполз по спинке кресла, после чего двое отстегнули его и повели-понесли в палату, а третий встал между ним и Викторией.

\- Покиньте помещение, мисс Сян.

\- Послушайте! От снотворного ему станет ху…

\- Это приказ.

\- Я не солдат, - строптиво выпалила она, - я куратор. Я за него отвечаю, и если вы хотите, чтобы он хорошо себя вёл, не подливайте масла в огонь!

С этими словами она безуспешно попыталась сдвинуть бронированного, но тут в камеру вошли двое из тех, ради кого пришлось устроить демонстрацию. За их спинами беспомощно маячили профессора. Если раньше у девушки ещё оставались сомнения, то теперь она чётко осознавала, что это не правительственный контракт.

\- Вы сами подлили, - сказал полный человек в военной форме.

\- Я не могла это предвидеть, мистер… с кем имею честь?

\- Не ваше дело. Доктор наук вы только у себя в Рио, а здесь – маленькая ассистентка. Строчите буквочки и молчите в тряпочку, - криво, с претензией на насмешку, растянул губы агент. – Если господин Эрнелл возложил на вас функции по прямому надзору за объектом, не истерите и сконцентрируйтесь на обязанностях.

\- Я именно это и делаю! – не сдавалась Виктория. Она стояла перед ним руки-в-боки, игнорируя охрану, и если бы её взгляд мог резать, оппонент уже был бы нашинкован. – Никто не вправе обращаться с ним, как со зверем. Вы, едва прилетев, потребовали показать его, как экспонат, а когда вас попросили хотя бы дать ему оклематься, смертельно обиделись! Хотелось поскорее узреть пленного монстра? Вы знаете, что нам пришлось ему вширнуть, чтобы привести в чувство за такой короткий срок?! Триста кубов анальгетиков, ноотропов и отборной дури! И это при том, что его лихорадит и рвёт кровью! Он почти ничего не помнит, а то, что удалось вытянуть, причиняет ему такую боль, что…

\- Ох-хо-хо, - подал голос второй проверяющий, - он помнит, как с помощью камнереза вывести из строя экзолёт. Этого достаточно, чтобы считать его вменяемым, что, к слову, как раз нам и нужно. Мы даём вам месяц, чтобы закрепить результат, - уходя, он снова пригвоздил Викторию взглядом: - Не удержусь и выскажу личное мнение. Вы сильны в видеомонтаже, мисс Сян, но мы всё мониторим и знаем, как вы работаете с объектом. Болтаете за жизнь, сердобольничаете. Помимо пренатальной привязанности к вам у него возникает и постнатальная, и это норма, но у вас же ещё и _ручки шаловливые_... - губы его неприязненно поджались, - а нам, фронтовикам и людям с традиционными ценностями, прискорбно видеть, как юная дева, которой надо бы замуж да демографию восстанавливать, мацает неосапа. Хотел бы я заменить вас кем-нибудь порациональнее, но выбора, увы, нет.

Агенты ушли, оставив побледневшую Викторию в пустой допросной, и она с трудом уняла дрожь. Наконец-то всё позади. Вечером уроды улетят восвояси.

После проводов господ весь бункер погрузился в тишину. Медперсонал сидел на своих местах, ожидая окончания смены. Эрнелл и Дирк негромко совещались в переговорной, а Виктория уже второй час проводила у койки поднадзорного.

Утверждение, что неосапианты не спят, являлось в корне неверным. Любой органический мозг нуждается в регулярном отдыхе. Сначала спит одно полушарие мозга, как у дельфинов, затем другое. Происходит это на фоне состояния общего расслабления и малоактивности и при этом синим исполинам снятся вполне человеческие сны, разве что они наслаиваются на поле зрения, как полупрозрачные галлюцинации. Однако сейчас Фаэтон-2 снов не видел. Его организм был так измучен, что нейролептиков не понадобилось, хватило дезинтоксикационной сыворотки.

Привязанность...

Викки не решилась бы говорить за него, но у себя её ростков не отрицала. Любой медик после месяцев щепетильной, выматывающей заботы о сложном пациенте ощутит некую незримую связь с ним, правда, у неё всё же было нечто иное. Тревога за его здоровье, в коем неизвестный заказчик заинтересован вовсе не из благожелательности. Вина за своё бессилие, за отсутствие сколь-нибудь значимого авторитета, даже медицинского. И что-то ещё. То, что делало абсолютно неприемлемым желание расторгнуть контракт, если возможно, и вернуться в Рио, к малооплачиваемой, но безобидной рутине в фармкомпании или частной клинике. То, что скрашивало, а то и сводило на нет весь жестчайший стресс её непрекращающихся будней. Особенно наедине с этим ни в чём не повинным, но опасным, немыслимо опасным из-за своего происхождения созданием, таким пугающим из-за генома мёртвого тирана и таким... притягательным. Держа его руку своими двумя, она отмечала, что обе они тонут в четырёхпалой ладони, и ей это нравилось. Нравилась плотная фактура безволосой небесно-синей кожи, упругость мышц под ней и температура в тридцать восемь градусов, естественная для неосапиантов и котов. Было в этом нечто азартное. Вызов, риск, ходьба по лезвию, запретный плод. Поглаживание тигра сквозь прутья клетки тайком от сотрудников зоопарка. Нет, он не "объект". Он Фаэтон. Так и только так. На древнегреческом его имя означает "Горящий", "Лучезарный". Самонадеянный, бесстрашный, свободолюбивый сын бога солнца.

Викки встрепенулась, обнаружив, что клюёт носом, и посмотрела на часы. Пора спать, завтра напряжённый день. Завтра она будет думать, как выкрутиться.

* * *

  
Месяц прошёл, как затянувшаяся минута. Однообразие и расплывчатое понятие о текущем времени суток свели тридцать дней к одной сплошной череде тестов, измерений и приёмов лекарств. Заключённый в серых штанах и майке с биркой выглядел утомлённым и осунувшимся, но человеческий сон ему был более не нужен.

\- Привет. Как успехи? - заглянула Виктория ему через плечо.

На второй день этого месяца Фаэтон попросил лист бумаги и шариковую ручку. Виктория расшиблась в лепёшку, чтобы выцыганить у упырей в регалиях его право на досуг, и с тех пор он круглосуточно рисовал. Для этого ей пришлось сочинить легенду, что рисунки помогут препарировать подсознание и частично реконструировать матрицу по старым следам. Считалось, что его расе чужды творческие позывы, но перед глазами был живой пример того, что в каждом правиле есть исключения. Успехи Фаэтона, впрочем, не радовали её, а беспокоили. Лист был густо изрисован жуткими абстракциями, и даже не будучи психологом можно было прочесть в них тяжёлую депрессию.

\- Вас когда-нибудь душили колючей проволокой, доктор Сян? – на грани слышимости спросил он, вырисовывая двуногое чудовище с острыми клешнями. Викки не ослышалась. В животе у неё словно всё замёрзло. Наследие предшественника опять отравляло его ум и ряд ядовитых воспоминаний шёл дальше: - Если не заговоришь, отведаешь колючки, а если соврёшь, я переломаю тебе рёбра.

Кто-нибудь порациональнее на её месте пулей вылетел бы из комнаты, но это была не угроза, а цитата. Угрозой были пытки, пережитые не им. Боль атаковала его, как стая пираний, а дежурившая под дверью охрана походила на надзирателей в экзолётах, чьи клешнеобразные манипуляторы легко ломали рёбра смутьянов...

Помутнение. Очередной флэшбэк. Их бывало до десяти за день. Виктория напоминала, что это происходило не с ним, и аргументы доносились до него сквозь толщу крови, тяжело ухавшей в висках. Только шлепки по плечам не давали ему снова стать жертвой чужого прошлого.

\- Фаэтон, это глюки, - пощёлкала она пальцами, заставив его отвлечься от наваждения. Салатовые глаза снова встретились с золотистыми. - Не было этого! Никакой колючки, никаких переломов!

\- Доктор, не заморачивайтесь, - впервые улыбнулся он. - Я же всё-таки вменяемый.

Грохот открытой пинком двери едва не заложил уши. Двое бронированных, один с шоковым ружьём наперевес, а второй со шприцем, ураганом влетели в палату. Фонари на шлемах били в глаза тем самым страшным светом, который лился с потолка в камере допросов. Тот, что вошёл первым, грубо схватил Викторию за руку и выкрутил ей сустав... и тут произошло то, чего боялась охрана при всём своём преимуществе.

Стоило солдату волоком потащить Викки прочь, как неосапиант вдруг с места прыгнул на него и выдрал из брони один из гидравлических шнуров. Стальная пятерня разжалась, броненосец стал узником своего костюма и с ужасом вытаращился на Фаэтона, который выхватил у него ружьё и выстрелил в его коллегу. Тот как раз замахивался шприцем, но выронил его и в прострации растянулся на полу.

\- И… что дальше? – пролепетала учёная, баюкая отдавленное плечо. Сидя на полу в полной растерянности, она осознавала, что этого Управление им не простит.

\- Мы будем драться, - сказал Фаэтон тихо, но твёрдо.

Его голос прозвучал низко, директивно, с металлическим оттенком. Как у того, кто вещал с трибуны о новом мировом порядке. Викки стало не по себе, она невольно вспомнила те жуткие трансляции по телеканалам всех трёх планет, но в эту секунду он... помог ей встать на ноги. Неуверенно, но уже не безнадёжно проследила она за его взглядом, перескочившим на шприц в углу и обратно на неё - и подняла шприц. Пути на попятную не было. И она, и вся группа были здесь такими же заложниками, как и Фаэтон, особенно после ужесточения режима, когда охрана перестала ограничиваться им и начала конвоировать по коридорам самих учёных, чтобы не натворили втихаря чего-нибудь недозволенного.

\- Не валяй дуру, очкастая! Он убьёт тебя, как только в тебе отпадёт надобность! - хриплый голос цербера, пленённого в заклинившей механоброне, заставил её обернуться и скривиться от омерзения.

Она вогнала шприц ему в ногу и нажала на поршень. Глаза его закатились. Получивший неосапиантскую дозу транквилизатора, он был обречён провести без сознания как минимум три часа.

\- Доктор, у нас мало времени, - констатировал Фаэтон. Судя по сузившимся зрачкам, ему не терпелось разделаться с оставшимися безопасниками и он явно досадовал, что Управление не здесь, а где-то в Америке. За месяц он немало о нём разузнал.

\- И оружия нет...

\- Достанем. Идите со мной и показывайте, где тут у вас ангар, только не лезьте вперёд.

Она усмехнулась. Фаэтон-1, несмотря на наличие гвардии и телохранителей, сам был отличным воином. Накануне Восстания учился сам и учил подручных использовать рабские инструменты как орудия освобождения, в бою был и искусен, и свиреп, за компанию со своим другом Шивой и будущим отступником Марсалой охотился на разбежавшихся по карьеру вооружённых надсмотрщиков, а после избрания губернатором Марса в несъеденные политикой часы много и жёстко тренировался на полигоне. Фаэтон-2 не дрался ни с кем и никогда, но доверился унаследованным боевым навыкам и они не подвели. Даже будучи слабее здорового неосапианта, не замордованного анабиозом и транками, он был раз в семь сильнее любого человека, а адреналин избавил мозг от лишней нагрузки.

Первым делом Виктория сломала видеокамеры в изогнутом коридоре, куда выходила дверь палаты Фаэтона, затем он высадил дверь одного из хранилищ и взял за ручку как щит, а шокер отдал ей.

Признаки западни учёная почуяла, когда они беспрепятственно прошли через весь коридор. Её спутник прикрывал куском металла их обоих, и, как только из-за поворота показались трое бронированных, она загодя открыла по ним прицельный огонь. Она затруднялась припомнить, когда в последний раз стреляла. Кажется, на учениях в Академии Экзофлота, куда поступила, не зная, что получить боевой диплом не суждено. Но, как бы то ни было, умение никуда не делось, и, вывернув мощность на максимум, Викки приготовилась целиться в солнечное сплетение, даже под бронепластинами уязвимое для импульсных разрядов. Прежде чем кто-то из врагов успел бы напасть, она дала три залпа и скосила двоих, а третий ухитрился попасть Фаэтону в ногу из травмата, на что тот лишь выматерился. Коктейль захлестнувших его гормонов агрессии погасил боль и он продолжил путь, направляясь к шлюзу, связывавшему внутренние сектора с внешними.

\- Я об этом думала, - поделилась Виктория планом, в котором он её опередил, - но и у них не кал в голове. Это самоубийство...

\- Какие у нас варианты?

\- По пути в ангар есть кубрик, в нём магистральный электроблок. На днях там что-то сбойнуло и, пока нет деталей для замены, ремонтники соединили главную электросеть с резервной, - сказала она скороговоркой, непрестанно глядя по сторонам. - Если разомкнуть одну, отрубятся обе, и все замки кроме тех, что реагируют на именные ключи, разблокируются…

Когда наверху что-то зажужжало, она вся съёжилась, ожидая струй усыпляющего газа, но этого не последовало.

\- Доктор Сян, - прогремел незнакомый голос из активировавшегося громкоговорителя под потолком. - Меня зовут Макс Райнер, я глава Управления. Я снисхожу до общения с вами, чтобы предложить угомониться. Бросьте ружьё и отойдите от объекта, пока охрана не применила боевое оружие.

Виктория задавила порыв ответить. На диалог этот деятель не настроен, да и рассусоливать нельзя, тем более что навстречу уже выдвинулись двое обладателей механоброни и ещё двое заходили сзади, чтобы взять бунтовщиков в клещи. Если идти на прорыв, то сейчас или никогда.

Пока из-за поворота не показались задние, Фаэтон размахнулся и швырнул свою ношу в передних, опрокинув их. Когда он снова подобрал щит, девушка успокоила их шокером. Позади громыхали шаги преследователей, и если бы беглецы не подсуетились, те настигли бы их в тот же миг. Спас их шлюз, за которым обнаружились растерянно метавшиеся, паниковавшие Эрнелл и Дирк.

\- Мисс Сян! Что вы здесь де…

Закончить вопрос Эрнеллу не дала пуля. Отнюдь не резиновая и угодившая в глаз. Он умер до того, как упал, но, подхваченный Викторией, успел произнести:

\- Б-бегите…

Она не впервые прикасалась к мертвецу и не боялась крови. Не так давно, служа бортовым врачом в медицинском отсеке экзокрейсера "Резолют-2", она видела такое ежедневно и не теряла самоконтроля, но не каждый день умирает тот, кого ты знаешь и безгранично уважаешь почти восемь лет. Ледяное оцепенение, в которое она впала, опуская на пол тело своего научного руководителя, почти завладело ею, но его предсмертное повеление помогло ей позаботиться о собственной судьбе.

В полуметре от неё свистнула следующая пуля, тоже не резиновая. Дирку окровавило правый бок, но на этот раз доктор шоку не поддалась. Схватив вскрикнувшего старика, она потащила его к следующему шлюзу, последнему перед искомым кубриком. Он бормотал что-то бессвязное и почти плакал, Викки тяжело было это слушать, но она пресекла эмоции до более подходящего времени. Бойцы службы безопасности с травматами присоединились к подтянувшимся бронированным и побежали следом.

Фаэтона такой расклад злил. Во внутренних секторах он неплохо ориентировался и сам искал лучший маршрут, но теперь, в одном из внешних, был вынужден положиться на людей. Почему-то это вызвало страх и, как следствие, раздражение.

\- Почти на месте, - подошла Виктория к электроблоку и отколупнула крышку.

Пробки стояли не так, как положено, и были перепаяны, но зато рубильник был связан с обеими сетями. Повернув его, она убила двух зайцев. Двери, требовавшие именной авторизации, заблокировались и заперли секьюрити внутри, а обычные, в том числе и та, что вела в ангар – наоборот, однако всё вокруг погрузилось в кромешную тьму.

\- Упс, блэкаут, - донеслась справа усмешка Фаэтона. - Ладно, я вижу всё.

Он выкинул железяку и снова взял Викторию за руку - чтобы она его не теряла - хотя до экзолётов оставалось всего ничего. Вскоре она всё же разглядела три охранные машины, две шагательные и один двухместный экзоистребитель, стоявшие в ряд вдоль чёрно-жёлтого полосатого порога.

\- Вот как назло, а?! – вырвалось у неё. Шагательные модели были бесполезны, втроём на таких не улетишь, а истребитель, в просторечии экзокрыл, она не пилотировала ни разу.

\- Я поведу, - вызвался Дирк, и она посмотрела на него с такой благодарностью, что он даже немного покраснел. Никоим образом не являясь военным лётчиком, он имел скромный, но всё же опыт – в составе экспедиций летал на напичканных цифровыми потрохами крылатых научных станциях - и не мог им пренебречь. Рана очень болела и сковывала подвижность, но пуля не прошла глубже кожи.

\- Что с остальными? – с неопределённой интонацией спросил Фаэтон. Незаметно было, чтобы он волновался за кого-то, кроме себя и "куратора". Если она была для него союзницей, а хозяева лабораторного комплекса – врагами, то статус подневольных медиков находился где-то посередине.

\- Убиты, - выдохнул Дирк, возясь с замыкателем створок кабины. - Так было условлено на случай подобного инцидента, я кое-что подслушал...

У Виктории ёкнуло сердце. Она стукнула себя по лбу, но закусила губу и ничего не сказала. Между тем профессор довёл дело до победного конца, створки разъехались и приборная панель вспыхнула подсветкой. Он устроился спереди, перерезав скальпелем провод противоугонной системы, и аварийно обнулил конфигурацию киберсвязи, чтобы экзокрыл не заартачился под чужаком.

\- Вы оба - назад.

\- Оба?

\- Да! Живее, пока они не взрезали шлюз лазером!

Пространства на заднем сидении вполне хватало на двоих пассажиров, но только если один посадил бы другого на колени... что и сделал Фаэтон без малейших раздумий и намёков на этикет. Виктория, не успев и пискнуть, поразилась его нахрапистости, но возражать не стала, лишь удивлённо покрутила глазами и застегнула страховочный ремень поверх них обоих.

\- Спасибо... генерал-губернатор.

\- Генерал-кто?

Дирк рассмеялся в бороду. Дюзы изрыгнули синее пламя и истребитель оторвался от пола, наполнив ангар жаром, от которого тотчас же растаял иней на воротах. Как ни намеревался нейрофизиолог избежать шума, не было иного способа открыть ангар, кроме как пальнуть из бластеров. С трёх выстрелов преграда начала плавиться, на пятом вылетела из пазов. Внутрь ворвалась буря, нёсшая с собой снежную позёмку, и чуть только экзокрыл вылетел за пределы ангара, его тут же повело в сторону. Дирк заругался, но справился и включил тягу, быстро набирая высоту. Шторм снова был им на руку - если охрана и доберётся до оставшихся экзолётов, то угловатые двуногие машины при таком ветриле быстро отстанут от остроносой и обтекаемой металлокерамической птицы.

\- В Рио?

\- Нет, там нас найдут! – перепугалась Виктория. - Берите курс на Чикаго.

Ночь была беззвёздной и безлунной, неистово бушевавший над Гренландией буран не позволил экзолётчикам разогнаться. Уныло покружив над островом, они вернулись в комплекс ни с чем, тогда как Викки всё не могла поверить, что выбралась из концлагеря живой. Аккуратно, но крепко притиснутая ручищей своего попутчика к его широкой бугристой груди, она вспомнила, как не без удовольствия тихонько ощупывала жёлтые треугольники над его бровями и красный ромб посередине, пока он отлёживался под капельницей, как он прижмуривался, молчаливо разрешая ей вольничать, и смотрел на неё пристально, неотрывно, с бессловесной, но явственной симпатией. Смирившись с положением, она поймала себя на мысли, что теперь они квиты - и что протестовать ей как-то уже и не хочется...


	2. Тень всегда рядом

* * *

  
Экзокрыл без номерных набоек приземлился в зелёной зоне в двадцати километрах от мегаполиса. Профессор Юджин Дирк спрятал его в обваленном тоннеле старого метро, куда реконструкционная машинерия доберётся очень нескоро, и перевёл в спящий режим. Ещё над океаном он стёр сигнатуру, обнулил идентификаторы и вывел из строя чёрный ящик, так что если Управление и следило за транспортным средством, то в тот момент оно бесследно пропало с радаров. На том, чтобы не взрывать его, а приберечь, настоял Фаэтон. Его инициатива была поначалу воспринята в штыки, но Виктория нашла в ней резон: с крыльями, пусть и крадеными, лучше, чем без крыльев... и ни она, ни Дирк не заметили его довольной полуулыбки. О чём бы он ни размышлял, что бы ни бродило в потёмках мозга, ещё не очистившегося от психотропной дряни – всё осталось в тайне.

Расположившись на крыше порушенного коттеджа, они устало глядели на деловой центр необъятного Чикаго. На фоне рассветной зари он напоминал расчёску со сломанными, поредевшими зубцами. Вдали со свистом проносились пригородные поезда, но концерт цикад был громче. Виктория чувствовала себя потерянной, застрявшей между жизнью и смертью, мокрыми глазами уставившись в никуда. Она провожала в вечность годы работы и почти дружбы с Майклом Эрнеллом. Он был необщительным, шутить не умел, смеялся редко, студенты и аспиранты считали его неуживчивым шизоидом, но для неё он был умом и сердцем института. В наследство всемирной науке остались его публикации, где-то живут его дети, но Викки ценила его самого, ушедшего в небытие. Часть её ушла туда вместе с ним. Кем себя считают те, кто способен по указке сверху убивать невиновных?

Она поглощала чудом сохранившуюся в кармане халата шоколадку, забыв, что обычно их вкус приносит удовольствие. Дирк оперировал себя, закусив губу и стараясь не выронить иглу - пуля прошла по касательной, но глубоко рассекла кожу. Тот, чьё имя недавно носила столица Америки и Земли, сидел на обломках, ссутулившись, и угрюмо смотрел на сонные утренние звёзды.

\- Хочешь? – предложила ему Викки свой запоздалый ужин-завтрак. Фаэтон сперва отказался, затем нюхнул протянутое ему лакомство, откусил кусочек и в удивлении приподнял бровь. В лаборатории его кормили гадкой протеиновой кашей...

Когда позади пучина неизвестности, а впереди неизвестный же горизонт, что выберешь ты, имея при себе лишь горстку потускневших чужих воспоминаний? Места, где ты никогда не был, и события, которых ты никогда не инициировал, заточили тебя в мираж старого мира, как в тюрьму. Постепенно, но неумолимо он тает и уступает место новому, в котором тебя быть не должно.

\- Доктор... моя раса истреблена? Я последний?

\- Конечно же нет! – поспешила Викки развеять его страх. – Прости, что никогда не говорила с тобой о твоих сородичах. Не было условий.

Он согласился, но сжал кулаки. Костяшки скрипнули. Виктория с содроганием ждала вопроса о том, почему вокруг столько развалин, почему он не на Марсе и зачем его спасли, но он спросил о другом:

\- Так, значит, это точно был не я?

\- Точно. От _него_ у тебя только имя.

\- Не только! – с неожиданной злостью огрызнулся Фаэтон и поднял глаза на облака, раскрашенные в жёлтый и красный цвета. Он нахохлился и насупился. Ему хотелось знать всё о том, чей геном он в себе нёс и что тот, старый, сделал перед тем, как кануть в небытие и потащить за собой его, нового и ни к чему не причастного. И ещё то, почему земляне, пробудившие его от многолетнего сна, с такой убеждённостью принимали его – Фаэтона-2 – за подобие Фаэтона-1.

\- Нога болит? – вернул его в реальность участливый вопрос.

Он кивнул, потёр голень и посмотрел на пальцы, слегка измазанные в лиловой сукровице. Уже завтра ссадина заживёт, но припухшая гематома долго будет болючей. Виктория снова порылась в безразмерных карманах и выудила пачку лейкопластырей.

\- Заклей, - вручила она ему бактерицидный квадратик. - Мистер Дирк, вы там как?

\- Выживу. Всё, собираемся! Нельзя здесь куковать.

\- Куда вы меня денете? - в лоб поинтересовался Фаэтон.

Хочешь не хочешь, а с генами не поспоришь. Диктатор не позволял себе быть игрушкой обстоятельств. Его потомок, несмотря на полупустую голову и отсутствие документов, уже не "объект". Он не упрямился, не агрессировал, но, как ни банально, он крупнее и сильнее их обоих и, если его вдруг что-то не устроит, он избавится от них в два счёта.

\- Я понял, что вы не хотите мне смерти или того, что удумал этот... Райнер, - буркнул он, испытующе всматриваясь учёным в глаза, - но я здесь чужой. Землю видел только на фото.

Картинно вздохнув, Викки с хлопком положила руки ему на плечи.

\- Не беда, освоишься. Мы денем тебя туда, где ты привыкнешь к Земле и выучишь законодательство, а мы всколыхнём прессу. Тут не ахти какая демократия, но правозащитники встанут за нас горой. А ещё пора покончить с официозом, я задолбалась корчить из себя чопорную педантичку! - сдёрнув резинку с волос, она будто бы сбросила каменный панцирь. - Отныне я для тебя не "доктор Сян", а Виктория или просто Викки. Скоро мы укроемся в недрах нашей неприглядной действительности... и я закажу поесть, - она улыбнулась и, склонившись к его уху, прошептала: - Вашество, не желаете ли шницель с кровью?

В глазах цвета солнца тотчас же зажглись задорные искры.

* * *

  
"Всем приветики! Сегодня ясный сентябрьский денёк и с вами снова Вишенка Бэт…" - телеведущая в откровенном наряде послала аудитории воздушный поцелуй и начала нести околесицу о возрождающемся шоу-бизнесе, когда сигнал пульта в синекожей руке оборвал её на полуслове. То же самое и с клоуном, рекламировавшим фастфуды, и даже с белозубой журналисткой неосапиантского телеканала, бравшей блиц-интервью у некоего Марсалы. Впрочем, этих двоих он лицезрел чуть дольше. Отставной офицер Экзофлота, ныне омбудсмен по межрасовым отношениям, вещал о том, как его тревожит второе поколение, прожившее уже год, но отчего-то не спешащее по-человечески обзаводиться детьми. Болезненное дежа-вю, которое Фаэтон с трудом загнал обратно в тень, не давало ему покоя. Это лицо, эта метка, голос, взгляд... почему-то они нервировали его больше, чем всё, что он прочёл в Сети о своём чудовищном предке. У него зачесался язык поставить орденоносного словоблуда на место и он выключил экран.

Двухкомнатная квартира Виктории в промзоне, по счастью нетронутой бомбёжками, раньше принадлежала её отцу, который никогда в ней не жил. Низкий этаж, наветренный угол, "бабушкин" ремонт. Из окон гостиной и спальни открывался вид на рощу деревьев, создававшую иллюзию парка, а окно кухни, напротив, выходило на уродливую бетонную коробку мусороперерабатывающего завода. Убогое, но единственное место, где Викки могла безопасно поселить Фаэтона. Так как район был почти безлюден, вероятность того, что вражеские ищейки нагрянут именно сюда, была смехотворно мала и он успокоился, разве что не выходил на балкон в дневное время. Кроме телепанели в квартире имелся встроенный морозильник, кухонный синтезатор, утилизатор и даже компьютер с прямым подключением к Сети. Их девушка купила у торговцев подержанной техникой, планируя сдавать халупу тем, кого не отпугнёт окружение.

Несмотря на то, что всё свалившееся на них свободное время они проводили в пока ещё осторожных и несмелых, но уже увлекательных разговорах на десятки случайных тем, Викки избегала затрагивать свою семью и детство. Лишь один раз обмолвилась, что отец умер, когда ей было шесть. Заметив неловкость, Фаэтон решил, что не станет докапываться до подробностей. Ему хотелось бесконечно обсуждать фильмы с сайтов, которые она посоветовала проштудировать ради ликбеза, и слушать отвлечённые рассказы о современности. Ещё вчера он подозревал, что ему будет крайне дискомфортно жить бок о бок с человеком, с землянкой, на её жилплощади, но на практике сложности свелись к тому, что ночью она ложилась спать, а у него не кончались вопросы. Если проблема и была, то решалась сама собой – Фаэтон уединялся в гостиной за компьютерным терминалом и нырял в киберпространство. Когда прекратились головокружение и тошнота, он обнаружил, что его тянет на самообразование. Викки ни в чём его не стесняла, не цеплялась к мелочам, и единственным её требованием было изолироваться в четырёх стенах до обозначения плана действий. Вопросы его не казались ей глупыми и касались научно-технического прогресса, так что она учла его незнание полувековых изменений в Ближних Мирах и для заполнения пробелов просто дала ему соответствующие адреса в Сети. И особо пристального изучения удостоились экзотехнологии...

Так пролетела неделя. Профессор куда-то запропал. На второй день после прибытия в Америку он покинул их, предупредив, что отлучится дней на пять, дабы найти достойного адвоката по политическим делам. Иногда он писал на электронную почту и в последнем письме поделился замешательством в связи с тем, что "опасных преступников" не разыскивает всесильный Интерпол, не показывают на уличных информационных дисплеях, не обкудахтывают в соцсетях. Тишь и благодать! Это значило, что им надлежит быть бдительными вдвойне. Не могли же спецведомства вот так забить болт на дерзкий побег того, кого согласно чрезвычайному указу Ассамблеи Ближних Миров вообще не должны были извлекать из инкубатора?!

Очередной минувший день был трудным. Викки ушла спозаранку и вернулась за полночь с кучкой старых, но исправных трансиверов, с которых анонимно звонила знакомым. Зная, что Фаэтон на императорском троне терпеть не мог секреты, она рассказала Фаэтону в мешковидном кресле, что это за люди. Экзофлотовцы, ветераны Сопротивленния, остепенившиеся пираты. Никому из них она не сболтнула лишнего, проконсультировавшись по азам выживания в розыске, и сведения оказались полезны. Обзвонив двадцать восемь номеров, она отрубилась без задних ног.

В десятом часу утра учёная проснулась от звонка и, если бы не это, то проспала бы ещё часа три. Трезвонил один из давешних гаджетов. Зевнув, она утащила устройство под покрывало, которого с вечера на ней не было.

\- Веласкес? М-м-м, голова пухнет... Нет, здесь даже призраки не воют по ночам... Нет, не с похмелья... Да неужели? – покрывало слетело с Виктории в один момент и она подскочила, как солдат на побудке. – Ты уверен, что в таком людном месте нас не повинтят?.. О, важные птицы, я соскучилась... Э-э, что за пират?.. Ого, вот как... Ох, Том, сдаюсь. Попробую уболтать...

Фаэтон слушал односторонний диалог вполуха. Его заготовленным дежурным ответом, пока Виктория приближалась к нему с окрылившей её вестью, было гордецкое "ни за что", но когда она его атаковала, мероприятию уже нашлось место в зревшей у него стратегии. К ночи им предстоял визит в ночной клуб "Спектрум" - полузакрытый развлекательный центр, куда пускали только по приглашениям и только тех, за кого лично ручался хозяин. Будучи бывшим сокурсником Викки из Академии, он предложил ей помощь в первом шаге к большой цели. Сам он, разумеется, не в силах был как-либо помогать побеждённым, вольно или невольно закусившимся с государством-победителем, но обещал предоставить контакты компетентного лица.

* * *

  
\- Блеск, - оценила она результат своего труда.

Фаэтон посмотрелся в зеркало и дёрнул щекой. Легкомысленный наряд из фиолетовой майки, рубахи с принтом "сафари" и светлых джинсов, заправленных в высокие бежевые ботинки, был непривычен, и самым сомнительным был последний, жизненно важный штрих – малиновая бандана с разноцветными смайликами. Первым побуждением было фыркнуть и содрать с себя эту страмоту, но инстинкт самосохранения заверял, что всё правильно, что так и должно быть. Тем более, Викки рисковала, в одиночку сделав вылазку за тридевять земель, чтобы раздобыть всё это за свой счёт. Человеческая женщина, покупающая мужские неосапиантские шмотки – зрелище куда как запоминающееся…

\- Я похож на мажора.

\- А на мировое зло?

\- Хм-м... нет.

Маскировка получилась эффективной. Главнейшая визитная карточка Фаэтона была спрятана под банданой, а от молодой, но видной и узнаваемой физиономии уводила внимание аляпистость рубахи. С остроглазыми и придирчивыми такое вряд ли прокатит, но в ночные клубы ходят "тусить", а не охотиться на двойников исторических личностей. Восьмифутовый рост, даже у его соплеменников считавшийся высоким, сам по себе ни на что не указывал.

\- То-то же, - победно подмигнула Викки и презентовала ему тёмные очки. – Возьми, пригодятся. Как страусу песок, но всё же...

Сама она облачилась в неброский комбинированный костюм серо-коралловых тонов. Наспех прихваченный в бюджетном бутике, он неплохо подчёркивал её худощавое и тонкокостное, но спортивное телосложение. Ненавидя шоппинг, она, тем не менее, имела вкус, да и сама возможность одеться стильно после года в спецовке и халате её неистово будоражила.

Вечером, когда весь город расцветился огнями, к ним прилетело наглухо тонированное беспилотное аэротакси. Обычно Томас Веласкес выделял такой транспорт самым именитым клиентам, но Викки повезло в том плане, что один из приглашённых вежливо отказался. Узнав, кто это был, она расстроилась – увидеть отставного адмирала Уинфилда в мирной неофициальной обстановке было её давнишней мечтой...

Лететь было недолго, но высоко: "Спектрум" угнездился в пентхаусе на вершине двухсотъярусного небоскрёба. До 2118 года помещение числилось на балансе тяжеловесной робототехнической корпорации "Веласкес Индастриз", обслуживавшей Экзофлот, но сын директора выкупил одну из первых высот Чикаго в собственность и открыл там увеселительное заведение. Несмотря на банковские активы, позволявшие Томасу никогда не попадать на фронт, он сам пошёл в экзолётчики, служил на "Резолюте" и "Резолюте-2", а лишившись крыльев воевал в Сопротивлении под началом Шона Непьера. За годы войны он оброс друзьями, как бомж щетиной, полюбил их не меньше, чем свой бизнес, и теперь нередко проводил в "Спектруме" VIP-вечеринки для тех, с кем съел не один пуд соли.

Викторию Сян и её приметного, хоть и нераспознанного компаньона он встретил на посадочной площадке. Охраннику парковки в красном экзолёте с фирменным логотипом он сообщил, что это не подлежащий учёту рабочий визит. Тот быстро потерял интерес к гостю, не внесённому в список фейс-контроля, но не запомнить его не смог - неосы, даже те немногие, кто был лоялен Экзофлоту, клуб ни разу не посещали.

\- Не мандражуй. Здесь место культурное, расистские наезды исключены, - для проформы пояснила Викки, взяв Фаэтона под руку. - Если пристанут с расспросами, говори правду, но без деталей - мы друзья, Томас пригласил нас вдвоём. Будь со мной и _не вздумай снять бандану_!

Мандража как такового он не испытывал, но буйство света застало его врасплох и он мысленно поблагодарил её за очки. Окружающие не видели за стёклами, куда он то и дело неотрывно глазел, а глазел он в основном на парковку. На экзолёты, аэромобили и глайдеры. Их было так много, что они сливались в одно сплошное нагромождение тюнингованного металла. Что он там выискивал, пока Веласкес вёл их с Викторией в общий зал, было известно ему одному, но первый пункт своей стратегии он отметил как выполненный.

\- Итак, дружочек, - бизнесмен позвал "рабочих визитёров" в занавешенный закуток со столиком на двоих и резко развернулся на каблуках к Фаэтону, заставив того моргнуть. - Если хочешь успешного финта ушами, соблюдай мой этикет. Ради моей и твоей безопасности я тебя не знаю и знать не хочу! Не выпытываю имя, не прошу показать лобешник. Я лишь связной между тобой и твоим ангелом... тьфу, демоном-хранителем. Мой приятель - персонаж влиятельный и колоритный, но в высшей степени закрытый, у него нет здесь официального представительства и в Ближних Мирах он вне закона. Если одним словом, то он мафиози. Чем бы ты ни насолил полиции или властям - он решит все твои трудности, если будешь _хорошо себя вести_ , - по слогам отчеканил Веласкес и незаметно, как закладчик, сунул в руку собеседнику свёрнутую бумажку. - Тут координаты, в этой точке он пробудет ещё два дня. В полвторого ночи освободится одно из такси и я вас туда отправлю, а пока погуляйте тут, перекусите.

\- Как вы дадите нам знать, что пора?

\- Как-нибудь, - пожал плечами Веласкес и начал удаляться. - Всё, я вас оставляю, у меня ужин с инвесторами.

* * *

  
Концентрация народа под сводчатой крышей с каждой минутой повышалась. Посетители всё прибывали и прибывали, все они были вояками и набиралось их не менее семидесяти. Из них две трети предположительно были экзофлотскими, по необычной внешности и одежде угадывались мигрировавшие на Землю пираты, гостей без отличительных знаков идентифицировать не удавалось. Всех объединяла дружба с хозяином, что подразумевало определённую взаимную благожелательность, но... не гарантировало терпимости к отклонениям от неписаных социальных норм. Большинство гостей были увлечены приветствиями и распитием аперитивов, однако в толпе нет-нет да и мелькали взгляды, обращённые персонально на девушку, державшуюся за руку с неосапиантом. Негодующие. Неприязненные. Презрительные. Ненавидящие.

И точно такие же возгласы. Хихикания. Шушукания на темы, от которых у Виктории, обладай она слухом почутче, тут же завяли бы уши.

\- Расслабься, на тебя всем плевать, - шепнула она, шлёпнув по твердокаменному синему предплечью. Её психику и настроение оберегала ширма неведения.

Пентхаус был огромен! Сквозь стены-окна пейзаж столицы обозревался на триста шестьдесят градусов. Как ни пытался Фаэтон казаться невозмутимым, глаза у него разбежались и он застыл у стекла, как вкопанный. Панорама была потрясающей. Таких не было ни в старой, скрытой памяти, ни в новой, жившей здесь и сейчас, и он признавал, что это великолепие было плодом победы над его предшественником. Фаэтон-1 не смог уничтожить Землю, захлебнувшись своим умопомешательством, это предотвратили её защитники и значительная часть его же армии, и планета восстанавливалась, как организм после травм. Фаэтон-2, глядя на иллюминацию города, мучился внутренними противоречиями. Он восхищался пейзажем, но хотел умереть, исчезнуть, раствориться. Ему казалось, что мир проклинает его, отторгает и хочет развеять, как пережиток горячечного кошмара, но... рядом стояла Виктория и это ощущение притуплялось, отступало. Маленькая и скромная, она была человеком, как и остальные присутствовавшие, но он почему-то не чувствовал в ней чуждости, не рвался от неё отмежеваться невзирая на всё лившееся на них людское порицание. Ради него она бросила вызов могущественным военным функционерам, подставив под удар свою научную карьеру, благополучие и жизнь.

\- Почему? – дождалась она вопроса, которого неделю назад побаивалась.

\- Потому что для меня ты разумное существо, заслуживающее свободы и самоопределения. Мнемонический слепок преступника не делает преступником того, кому он загружен в мозг, и я не простила бы себя, если бы ничего не предпри...

\- Какие люди в Голливуде! – весело окликнул их сзади девичий голосок.

К ним направлялась не кто иная, как инженер-экзотехнолог Первого опервзвода Мэгги Уэстон!

Несомненно, в списке приглашённых её имя стояло на одной из начальных строк наряду с именем командира взвода Джея Ти Марша. Фаэтону её лицо ни о чём не говорило, тогда как Виктория, увидев неунывающие лазурные глаза и пышную взрывообразную причёску своей закадычной подруги, порывисто повисла на её шее и в приступе ностальгии прослезилась. Та же, всё та же Мэгги, что и год назад! Вот что изменилось со дня их последней встречи, так это её одежда – она была в штатском, пахло от неё не перепаянными микросхемами, а дорогими духами, хотя флотский значок и медальон неизменно были при ней.

\- Судя по всему, твоё "ничего" просто отлично, док, - выдала она широкую улыбку. – От тебя почти год не было ни слуху, ни духу, я так дико волновалась! А это кто с тобой? Как тебя зовут?

Видимо, находчивость была у Фаэтона в крови, как и стратегическая жилка, ведь именно она не дала ему окаменеть, когда эта боевая дева с креативной стрижкой и звёздочками в глазах оглядела его с головы до ног.

\- Ф-фенрир, - своевременно пришёл на ум гигантский волк из скандинавской мифологии, которую он почитывал, отдыхая от документальщины и юриспруденции. За неделю он успел намалевать немало эпичных рисунков с этим монстром.

\- Приятно познакомиться. А я та самая Уэстон.

\- Та самая? – Вопрос Фаэтона был попугайским, но для Мэгги прозвучал как наполненный знанием сути.

\- Да, та самая Мэгги Уэстон, - прорвалась злая ирония. Вероятно, все, кто не из Экзофлота и не из её взвода, её уже им замучили. - Викки всё тебе рассказала или постыдилась и умолчала про Долину Маринера?

Виктория густо покраснела и стушевалась. Время от времени она урывками рассказывала Фаэтону о своей закадычной подруге, всегда подсоблявшей ей во всём, что относилось к электронике, но всё-таки не решилась упомянуть о марсианской переделке, едва не перечеркнувшей её обучение в Академии. До этого её отталкивала сама мысль о помощи в наземном ориентировании, а после – начисто отшибло желание идти в оперативники.

\- Мэг мне как-то раз с учёбой помогла, - нашлась она. – На третьем курсе я проходила полевую практику на Марсе… ну, там, куда вы позволяли высаживаться. Она была инструктором. Мы должны были идти по маячкам и сбивать тренировочных ботов, а один недоумок глушил маячки на моём пути. Я заблудилась, сорвалась в пропасть. Дожигатели смягчили падение, но реактор отказал и я блуждала по дну каньона, пока она не подбросила меня наверх. Недоумка отчислили, но ориентирование мне не зачли и в бойцы не записали. Это остудило мой пыл... зато я принесла пользу в лазарете.

\- О, Бронский до сих пор помнит, какую диету ты для него изобрела! – не удержалась инженерка. - Слышала бы ты, как он ворчал... но уже через неделю без проблем влез в кабину.

\- Мисс Уэстон, спасибо, - вдруг сказал Фаэтон.

Глаза Мэгги в непонимании распахнулись. Вроде бы "Фенриру" формально было за что её благодарить, например за опосредованное участие в избавлении от обезумевшего вождя, но эту спорную догадку Уэстон с ходу отмела. Было бы наивным полагать, что неосы искренне поют осанну тем, кто низвёл их до третьесортной категории населения и расселил по так называемым нео-таунам, кварталам компактного проживания в фактическом статусе гетто. Вопреки стараниям Марсалы они жили по принципу государства в государстве, причём не только первое поколение, но и второе, не знавшее рабства и войны. Земные власти негодовали, но, не желая выпускать недавних врагов из поля зрения, не разрешали им улететь на восстановленный Марс. Мэгги не видела в этом логики и в последнее время подумывала о том, что в Конгрессе творится нечто подозрительное. А между тем Фаэтон уточнил:

\- За то, что не пялитесь на нас, как... многие тут вокруг.

\- А-а, ты вон про что, - хмыкнула экзолётчица. - Да всё о'кей, я не какая-нибудь реднечка венерианская! Где нашли-то друг друга?

Странный поворот диалога несколько смутил Викки, но Мэгги попросту была собой. Она ляпнула глупость, но без осуждения и исходя из весьма ограниченных и неоднозначных визуальных данных. Был ли смысл на неё обижаться?

\- В госпитале при лагере для интернированных, - подыграла Виктория, сообразив, что удобоваримая легенда им таки позарез необходима. - Фенрир попал в реанимацию на грани аутомутационного синдрома и я от него практически не отходила. Он поправился, но мало-помалу...

\- Мы осознали, что хотим и дальше быть вместе, - водянисто договорил Фаэтон, безошибочно просёкши задумку.

Он обнял Викки за плечи и она не отстранилась. Собственно, она и раньше не отстранялась, но раньше Фаэтон её и не обнимал - кроме как при побеге в кабине экзоистребителя, когда не было альтернатив. В ответ она обхватила его за пояс, насколько позволяла длина руки, и поёжилась от контраста между охлаждаемым кондиционерами воздухом и его тёплым боком.

\- У-ня-ня, как милашно, так бы вас и сфотала! Шутка, - засмеявшись, прокомментировала Мэгги, и добавила вполголоса: - На улице поосторожнее, ладно? Сами знаете, законопроект уже без пяти минут закон.

\- Законопроект?

\- Тю-ю-ю... Ви, ты в своём храме науки от жизни отстала, - удивлённо присвистнула Мэгги. - Законопроект о незыблемости и неприкосновенности основополагающих ценностей и естественного образа человеческой семьи бла-бла-бла. Кратко суть - вас вот-вот запретят, как двести лет назад запретили бы нас с Ритой. "Дома хоть насмерть замилуйтесь, прилюдно - штраф", как-то так.

\- Что за фимоз? - вырвалось у Фаэтона. Он поморщил нос, вновь напомнив Викки кота - большого, импозантного британского кота, нелепо наступившего на жвачку.

\- По просьбам оскорблённых граждан, во имя недопущения "нежелательного в шаткой послевоенной обстановке социального напряжения". Принято в трёх чтениях за день, подписание не за горами, - развела руками Уэстон. - Всё, идёмте за стол, там уже закуску подают.

* * *

…- Бронский, не нападай на еду!

\- Я не нападаю, а защищаюсь… ум-хрм, стряпают тут богически.

Виктория плоховато знала женщину с кольцом в носу, но Мэгги, состоявшая с ней в гражданском браке, хвалила её как толковую оперативницу. Звали её Маргарита, а фамилия была, кажется, Торенс или Торвис. Грузный мужчина, заросший щетиной, был ей хорошо знаком – кто же забудет старого Вольфа, единожды повстречавшись с этим центнером юмора и безбашенной отваги? Когда его направили в медотсек "Резолюта", Викки прописала ему мягкую диету с пониженными углеводами, за что он распустил по кораблю слухи о её нереальной жестокости.

Остальных она тоже частенько видела то в ангарах, то на больничных койках, но не общалась. Мэгги её со всеми познакомила – то были Кас Такаги, Ева Хэнли, Рамон Лонгфезер, Винсент Пеллегрино, душа всей этой компании Джей Ти Марш и не совсем дружелюбно косившийся на "Фенрира" Шон Непьер, бывший глава земного Сопротивления. Фигуристую молодцеватую женщину с роскошными рыжими кудрями по левую руку от Марша звали Коллин О'Райли. Викки мимолётно пересеклась с ней взглядом и сразу же его отвела: её и Фаэтона будто бы просканировали сверху вниз, снизу вверх и насквозь.

\- Алек не любит сборища, - объясняла Уэстон причины отсутствия других членов опервзвода, - он слишком домашний. У Нары и Хэлласа на ферме забот невпроворот, хотя, живи они не на Венере, могли бы и заглянуть. Про Марсалу ты и так знаешь - из телика не вылезает, как актёр. Удачи ему, конечно, но… эх. Адмирал хотел прилететь, но, кажется, пока не допишет мемуары, с ранчо ни ногой.

\- А Батлер? – не удержалась Виктория.

\- Горит на работе, - с придыханием усмехнулась Коллин, прожевав кусок омара, - готовит новое поколение боксёрских груш и до сих пор таскает шлемак с глазами козодоя.

Разговоры проплывали мимо ушей Фаэтона, как облака мимо луны за стёклами. Играть роль становилось утомительно, но он не подавал вида, выхватывая отдельные куски информации и еды. Вкус роллов и индейки во фритюре притуплял мышление, но он запивал их не вином, а колой, так что, расправившись с порцией, стал просто анализировать то, что казалось занятным.

\- ...а всё потому, что на носу выборы, - закончил Кас фразу, начало которой затерялось в гомоне.

\- Выборы-выборы, кандидаты… а-а-ай! – сжался в комок Бронский, схлопотав от Риты подзатыльник за нецензурную рифму, так и не вылетевшую из набитого картошкой рта.

\- Иногда тебе лучше жевать, чем говорить, - сверкнула она глазами, пригвоздив его к тарелке.

\- И всё же Вольф прав, - подытожила Мэгги.

Политота бесила. Будь Фаэтон менее сдержанным, давно бы высказался похлеще. Ему было невдомёк, как его предок мог посвятить всю свою жизнь этой опасной тягомотине. Ведь мог же остаться уважаемой персоной, наставником, мэтром! Нет, захотел властвовать, командовать, повелевать, и из-за власти над массами утратил власть над собой.

Прошло около двух часов и у Виктории заболело в висках. Шум и толчея быстро превратили самоуглублённую учёную в варёную креветку. На эстраду вышла какая-то малоизвестная группа, затянув козлетоном ретро-шлягер, и она капитулировала, направившись на лоджию. Фаэтон, следуя её заветам, двинулся за ней.

\- Что за выборы? Кого выбираете?

\- У-у-у... президента Конгресса. Негусто с кандидатами. Один ни рыба, ни мясо, но предлагает избирать президентов на всех планетах по-отдельности, а второй – представляешь? – хочет строить на Венере турбазы, будто аграрии потеснятся и не взбугуртнут. Но эти - детишки в песочнице, а вот третий, старый консерватник…

\- Консерватник? – под прицелом внимания Фаэтона была каждая мелочь, вписывавшаяся в прикидки, и, не будь Виктория такой уставшей, она заметила бы, как он насторожился.

-Ага. Бесполезное испопаемое, хотя раньше в Экзофлоте служил.

Свежий ветер после клубного воздуха подействовал на неё как снотворное, она потёрла лоб и зевнула. Когда Фаэтон удостоверился, что они одни, и, присев, аккуратно оторвал её от пола, она вздрогнула, но возмущаться не стала. Усевшись поудобнее на его согнутом локте, она блаженно прищурилась и взвесила каждое из взвихрившихся чувств. Шок, робость, некое онемение, но ни грамма гадливости или ощущения испачканности, как иногда в корабельных госпиталях и столовках, когда в её личное пространство вторгались мужчины-люди, влекомые половой нуждой...

\- Можно я тебя чмокну? - улыбнулась она.

\- За что?

\- Просто так. Ты такой красивый...

\- И не страшно тебе?

\- Страшно...

Она выпрямилась, дотянулась до шеи неосапианта рукой, легонько похлопала по холке, чтобы чуть склонился - и, примерившись, поцеловала в скулу. Он замер, отдавшись переживанию, и попытался поискать аналогичное в помойке не-своей памяти. Врата её не отворились по целенаправленному зову, но если бы там хранилось эхо чьих-то поцелуев, если бы тиран Ближних Миров когда-то познал нежность, из омута донёсся бы на излёте её отклик... а его не было. Импульс был новым и живым, как сам Фаэтон-2, и принадлежал исключительно ему и Виктории Сян. Принюхавшись к её дыханию, он убедился, что она трезвая, хоть и смертельно вымотанная нервно и физически. Что-то ещё он хотел у неё спросить, что-то про Марсалу или про Уинфилда... но подзабыл и опоздал. Она уснула, сжавшись и устроив головку между его плечом и грудью, и вся светилась невероятным доверием. Помня предостережение, он ещё раз осмотрелся кругом, а потом ткнулся носом в волосы на её макушке. Никто не отирался поблизости, лоджия пустовала и были все условия для того, чтобы побыть с Викки наедине, поохранять её сон, однако момент был идеален для реализации его замысла! Это значило, что лучше было отнести её в свободный номер, тихо слинять и позаботиться о кое-ком другом. Если не поторопиться, всё пойдёт прахом.

Уложив девушку в кровать и накрыв одеялом, Фаэтон покинул номер, но вернулся и достал из прикроватного столика листок и карандаш. Нехорошо было бросать её в неизвестности. Он оставил ей лаконичную записку, прикрыл дверь и прокрался по притемнённому коридору мимо курилки, откуда раздавались приглушённые звуки мужского трёпа.

\- Не нравится мне этот неос, - тихо, но различимо произнёс один его участник. Походило на хмурого Непьера.

\- Да ну, брось, - судя по непринуждённому смеху, вторым был Такаги. – Ну взрыв, ну синюки... что теперь, Шон? Ты их всех в террористы запишешь? В Чикаго их сорок тысяч расквартировано.

Точно. Непьер. За столом Фаэтону казалось, что коп мечтает содрать с него шкуру.

\- Те трое тоже носили банданы, Кас.

\- Ты когда-нибудь форму снимаешь? Я в штанах и куртке чувствую себя защищённее - вот и они тоже ценят приватность.

\- Хорошо, если так, - удовлетворился аргументом Непьер, - но всё равно он мне не нравится. Знаю, абсурдный повод для антипатии, но уж больно он смахивает на... кое-кого. Ты его харю видел? Голос его слышал?! А здоровенный-то какой, ебёны элероны!

\- О-о-о, уволь меня от паранойи! Пойдём доедим торт.

Не столкнуться бы с ними! Хорошо, что они возвращались к остальным.

Пользуясь полыхающей светомузыкой как прикрытием, Фаэтон снова очутился на лоджии, где раньше заметил пожарную лестницу на крышу. Видовая площадка позади парковки была пуста и чиста, если проигнорировать Марша и О'Райли, всецело сосредоточенных на милованиях, за которые их никто и никогда не оштрафует. Громадная тёмная фигура была явно не из разряда вещей, способных отвлечь их друг от друга, и прошло минут десять, прежде чем их отвлёк взволнованный охранник, бегавший туда-сюда и причитавший, что "отошёл до ветру, а когда вернулся - машины не видать"…

* * *

  
\- Рон, что за гул? – женщина разлепила глаза и подняла над подушкой голову в бигудях.

Рядом, недовольно закашлявшись, завозился её муж. Он до полуночи корпел в офисе, переделывая с нуля забракованный начальством отчёт. Еле доползши вчера до дома и проглотив пригоревший ужин, он бухнулся в кровать, чтобы спустя три часа быть разбуженным по пустяку...

\- Ассенизатор приехал, - промямлил он. – Отстань и спи.

Так Рональд Райнер дал жене знать, что не намерен развивать тему, но, когда встревоживший её раздражитель вскоре обеспокоил и его, резко принял сидячее положение. Повернувшись к раскрытому окну, он был ослеплён яростным светом дальних фар.

\- О боже!

Гул превратился в оглушительный рёв, горячий поток воздуха ворвался в мирно дремавшую комнату, сметая цветочные горшки с подоконника и одеяла с тел...

...Но экзолёт не врезался в дом. Он вырулил и набрал высоту. Не успели Райнеры облегчённо вздохнуть, как он зашёл на второй круг и в этот раз на черепичную крышу, на стены и дворик обрушились бластерные разряды. Один попал в бра прямо над сжавшимися в комок людьми, другой снёс дерево в саду, целая очередь пришлась на крыльцо, но даже помощник менеджера вроде Рональда, всю войну просидевшего в бомбоубежище, понял бы, что агрессор совершенно не умеет целиться. И водить тоже не умеет – ещё чуть-чуть и протаранил бы дом, но сел точно на крышу, из-за чего двухэтажную конструкцию ощутимо встряхнуло. Взвыла и тут же стихла сигнализация.

\- Дети! – воскликнула жена.

В одной пижаме она рванулась в соседнюю комнату, где навзрыд плакали испуганные мальчик и девочка, а Рональд всё никак не мог прийти в себя, держась за сердце. На лестнице, ведущей с чердака на второй этаж, он услышал шаги. Тяжёлые, но быстрые, они приблизились, а затем немного удалились в направлении кухни. Раздался шелест вытягиваемого из сушки тесака и у несчастного клерка внутри всё обмерло. Шаги вновь стали громче и, наконец, сияние луны в дверном проёме затмил огромный силуэт. Глаза по-хищнически отсвечивали жёлтым.

Схваченный за горло, Рональд беспомощно задрыгал конечностями.

\- Не хочу причинять тебе вред, - тихо и зловеще прорычал налётчик, вздёрнув его на полтора метра над полом, и до клерка дошло, что это неосап, - но с братцем тебе не повезло. Сейчас ты в подробностях расскажешь, как он выглядит, где живёт, как его найти и какова численность его охраны.

\- Я… я… н-не понимаю…

\- Всё ты понимаешь, – сощурились люминесцирующие глаза. – У тебя есть брат Макс, шишка в погонах.

\- Да, да, у меня есть брат! – отчаянно закивал человечек. – Макс, мой старший брат… он действительно служит в органах, но я его уже двадцать лет не видел! Мы с ним рассорились и не роднимся…

Он задыхался в хватке жилистых пальцев, крепко сомкнувшихся вокруг его цыплячьей шейки, морщинистое лицо заливали ручьи слёз.

\- Не убивайте папу! - проканючил четырёхлетний мальчик, стоявший в тёмном коридоре с игрушечным роботом в руках.

Это было смело с его стороны.

\- Гарри, не ходи туда! – закричала мать. Она втащила его обратно в детскую и залопотала ему на ухо: - Тише, птенчик, полиция уже летит нас выручать…

Острый холод вдруг перестал упираться Рональду в живот. Нож упал на пол, а за ним и сам мужчина. Его изрядно изумило то, что жалобные детские глазки его сынишки проняли эмоционально-тупого, как и все неосапы, бандита – хотя, конечно, это было явно не так. Тот просто увидел в окно три яркие точки полицейских экзолётов и поспешил смыться. Дом содрогнулся от воя стартующих двигателей, через мгновение злоумышленник ретировался, а семья обнялась и плакала в унисон, пока не прибыли блюстители порядка. Опрос по горячим следам, впрочем, ничего толком не прояснил. Ни Рональд, ни его супруга, ни тем более дети не могли и двух слов связать. Всё, что они запомнили и назвали – это раса, цвет глаз и цветастая повязка, скрывавшая лоб.

* * *

  
"Пилот красного "эфирио", номер ST3347841, немедленно совершите посадку!" - приказал голос из динамиков.

В ушах неприятно затрещало. Будто бы не слушая, Фаэтон прибавил скорости и продолжил выжимать из служебного экзолёта всё, на что тот был способен, а способен он был не на многое. Охрана парковки нужна для пасения парковки, а не для виражей в духе Каса Такаги, два сине-белых полицейских "ястреба" уверенно нагоняли "эфирио" и перестраивались так, чтобы не позволить ему маневрировать, и это было плохо. Автопилот, выстроивший маршрут по координатам с бумажки, домчал его до точки назначения и ему и так, и эдак уже нужно было заходить на посадку, но ни в коем случае нельзя было делать это при копах! Если пребывавший где-то тут искомый мафиози узрит их, то, как и любой уголовник, примет всё на свой счёт и вмиг смотает удочки.

Где-то в прошлой несуществующей жизни отыскался самый минимум того, что нужно для ручного управления, но Фаэтон был не настолько беспечен, чтобы с бухты-барахты на это положиться. Современные модели спроектированы так, чтобы не только бывалый летун, но и чайник, прослушавший базовые курсы вождения, залез и полетел даже без нейроинтерфейса, на одной бионике, так что гордиться было нечем. Взлететь, сесть, шагать – элементарщина, написанная на кнопках. Со стрельбой было труднее, но в орудиях он уже разобрался, разве что бластеры у ведра с гайками были маломощные. Изрешетить непрочное здание, убить пешехода без бронежилета – максимум их возможностей, а уж о том, чтобы взорвать "ястреб", и речи быть не могло.

"Повторяю: сейчас же приземлитесь и выйдите из машины с руками за головой!"

\- А иди-ка ты в жопу...

Взорвать нельзя, но вот стекло попортить очень даже можно! Фаэтон дёрнул за штурвал, поймав мишень в визир, и нажал на гашетку. Один красный луч, скользнув по покатому крылу, не оставил и подпалины, но второй впился-таки в стекло и выбил сигнальный светодиод. "Ястреб" качнулся, словно замешкался, и открыл огонь.

Летающий гроб заколошматило. Фаэтон больно ударился затылком о то место, где болтался остававшийся не у дел штекер. Кто бы ни сидел в "ястребе", раньше он, скорее всего, был штурмовиком. Первый же выстрел прожёг одну из спинных дюз и это означало неминуемое падение.

Фаэтон-оригинал хорошо летал и умел падать. Умел! И не так, как тёзка его из мифов Древней Греции...

"Я не хочу умирать!!!" - заорало подсознание Фаэтона-клона. То самое, в котором обитали панцирные твари с клешнями. То самое, в котором томилась тень того, кого они душили колючей проволокой. То самое, которое выключило разум, чтобы перехватить управление телом и на какие-то доли процента вернуть контроль над нейросетью экзолёта. Он бездумно, но в верной последовательности пробежал пальцами по нужным сенсорным кнопкам, вручную активировав стабилизаторы, и они на мгновение компенсировали гравитацию. Для мягкой посадки этого было маловато, но достаточно, чтобы упасть не камнем. Означенный бурым дымом последний путь угнанного красного "эфирио" пролёг в узком провале между отвесными стенами двух из десятка многоэтажек, одинаковых прямоугольных параллелепипедов, стоявших в ряд сплошным массивом. Редкие окна были там светлы – более чем наполовину квартал окутывала непроглядная мгла.

"Ястребы" зависли на месте. Пилоты посовещались между собой и с командиром участка, а потом получили приказ прекратить погоню. Это нео-таун и лучше пока туда не лезть...


End file.
